warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew
Beute/Tiere Hey Mew, viel Spaß in deinem neuen Heim dann :D Ich wegen der Beute/Tier-Seite habe ich glaub ich irgendwann mal auch mit AKi drüber geredet, aber ich weiß gerade nicht mehr, was dabei rausgekommen ist... neulich war sie wieder da, aber momentan ist sie wieder nicht einen Tag auch nur zu sehen, also kann ich sie deshalb auch nicht fragen sorry D: Dabei würde ich sie dann auch gleich fragen, ob die Alternative Beuteseite nicht auch gleich gelöscht werden kann, weil ich da irgendwie auch keinen Sinn mehr sehe, die dazubehalten xD ---- :Hey Mew, :ich habe mir die Diskussion von dir und Tau durchgelesen und denke, dass dein Vorschlag bei Tau recht gut ist. Beim Tierartikel werde ich in der Vorlage:Tier einfach den Vorschlag "Beute von:" hinzufügen. :Man könnte durchaus den Beute und Tier-Artikel getrennt behalten. Denn nicht alle Tiere (siehe Otter, Scharfzahn, Biber, Wölfe, Hirsche, Wildschweine) sind Beute. Zusätzlich gibt es im Beute-Artikel auch noch Begriffserklärungen zu Frischbeute und Krähenfraß. (Es sei den die Begriffe sind im Artikel Begriffe eingehend erklärt.) Der Artikel könnte kurz-bündig eine kleine Auflistung enthalten - siehe ganz unten, welcher Clan sich vor allem auf welche Beutetiere spezialisiert hat. Aber die vollständige Auflistung erfolgt, jedoch im Tier-Artikel. Das wäre so meine Idee. :Ich habe erst einmal den Hinweiß auf den Tier-Artikel im Artikel Beute angelegt. Die Auflistung darunter sollte quasi weg. Müsste jedoch in andere Artikel eingearbeitet werden. Die Mäuse z.B. in den Maus-Artikel, Artikel über Fische. Der Artikel. Die Artikel Beute (Alternativ) und DonnerClan (Alternativ) sollten grundlegend in die jeweiligen Artikel eingearbeitet werden, ohne dass wir den übersetzten Text aus dem Englischen nehmen. Damit könnten beide Artikel endlich gelöscht werden. : 11:27, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Tiere Hey Mew, also die Art können wir gerne in den lat. Namen umändern, aber die Auftritte in Tot und Lebendig, Erwähnt halte ich für sinnvoll. Hier sind Beispiele, wie die einzelenen Hunde, die Meute z.B., große Tiere wie Dachse, evtl. Füchse, Wölfe, Rehe, Pferde, Kühe, Schafe etc. zu nennen. Für kleinere Tiere macht das natürlich weniger Sinn. Mann könnte natürliche eine Extra-Vorlage für solche Tiere, die explizit beim Namen genannt werden, und andere Charaktere entwerfen. LG 15:21, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Englisch Kursiv oder nicht? Die eigentliche Regelnung soweit ich weiß ist: Wenn der Chara deutsche und englische Namen hat, werden die englischen kursiv geschrieben, wenn er nur englische Namen hat bleibt es normal o.o 18:23, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hallo, Mew! ^U^ (Entschuldige, ich bin heute ein bisschen aufgeregt.) Kannst du mir sagen, wie man eine Abstimm-Tabelle macht? Danke, das wäre sehr nett! Schönen Tag dir noch, 11:52, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mewy. Ich wollte mich noch ein Mal bei dir wegen der Kommentare deiner Rechtschreibung entschuldigen :( Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob ich noch an den Rechtschreibfehlern der Zeittafel arbeiten darf. Es tut mir wirklich leid! 12:29, 20. Mai 2016 (UTC) Da ist doch glatt etwas runtergefallen und gehört nun dem Finder ..*Lässt mit Absicht'' ausversehen'' etwas fallen, weil Mew sich so nett eingeschlichen hat und Rose sich darüber gefreut hat...und Freizeit hat sie auch* *hofft, dass Mew das Bild mag* Datei:FürMew.Schmetterlingskatzi.png LG von der dusseligen 19:42, 21. Mai 2016 (UTC), der öfters mal ausversehen ein Bild aus der Hosentasche fällt. Zukobild Na klar kann ich:P Hab jetzt den Zuko aus der 1. Staffel gemacht, obwohl ich ihn in der 2. und 3. vieel mehr mag:'D Der Zopf war allerdings etwas einfach als die längeren Haare, daher kommt meine Entscheidung:D Was meinst du? Sieht doch aus wie er, oder? c: Ach und ich freue mich, dass dir mein vorheriges Bild gefällt:) Datei:FürMew.Zuko.pngLG - 09:19, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mew! Es tut mir aufrichtig leid der Nachfrage: Aber es nimmt mir immer den Atem, wenn ich höre, dass jemand im Krankenhaus oder Klinik landet :( Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert? Natürlich ist es ja deine Sache, ob du es mir erzählst. Gute Besserung! 18:08, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Gute Besserung Hallo Mew! Ich weis nicht was vorgefallen ist - hoffentlich nicht wieder deine Probleme? - aber ich wünsche dir gute Besserung und dass du uns bald wieder (in alter/besserer Frische) erhalten bleibst. LG 09:27, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Back Huhu Mew ! Ich bin endlich wieder da & kann wieder bearbeiten...tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange weg war D: Sorry! LG, Watr. (Diskussion) 19:09, 17. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Bild Ja kein Problem, das kannst du löschen :) 13:36, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Covers Hello! Where have you found the covers of Legends of the Clans and The Shattered Sky? I can't find it on Amazon and HarperCollins.com, or I'm looking at wrong place :D PricklyStar (Diskussion) 16:58, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Re Thanks! PricklyStar (Diskussion) 17:46, 29. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Zu den Bildern Sorry das ich deine Nachricht erst jetzt gesehen habe, ich hätte nichts dagegen das die Bilder gelöscht werden würden. -LG Sturmfell Frage zu meinen Beiträgen Hallo LittleMew, warum löscht du denn meine Beiträge? Die detaillierten Informationen zu den Katzen, die Feuerstern seine 9 Leben gegeben haben, sind doch für interessant. Kannst du mir erklären, was ich falsch mache? Ich liebe nämlich Warrior Cats und möchte wirklich gerne an diesen Wikia-Seiten mitarbeiten. Liebe Grüße Nachtstern4 Nachtstern4 (Diskussion) 10:04, 3. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Familien Hallo LittleMew, Sorry dafür dass die Stammbäume so unendlich lang wurden deshalb, die Seite in dem link hab ich nie gelesen :,D (die ganzen großcousinen/couisins lass ich dann auch weg). Danke aber für den Hinweis. Liebe Grüße 09:25, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hilf mir!!! HALLO LITTLEMEW BITTE HILF MIR ICH KOMM AUF DER SEITE GAR NICHT KLAR!!!ICH BIN ES STERNENBLÜTE!!! LittleMew bist du mein Mentor??? Benutzer:Sternenblüte 11:00, 9. Jul. 2016 (UTC)11:00, 9. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Bitte um Unterstützung Hallo Little Mew, ich möchte dich wirklich nicht ärgern, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum meine kleinen Beiträge "unsinnig" sind. Ich habe doch mit Quellenangabe hingeschrieben, wo ich die kleinen Ergänzungen z.B. der Eigenschaften bestimmter Katzen ("dornenscharfe Krallen" bei Igelpfote, oder "starke Hinterläufe" bei Distelblatt) her habe. Solche Beschreibungen finden sich doch auch bei anderen Katzen, z.B. bei Leopardenstern ("... mit dornenscharfen Krallen ...."). Sehr erschreckt habe ich mich ganz besonders über deinen Satz, dass dies "die erste Verwarnung" an mich sei! Kannst du mir nicht vielleicht einfach helfen, z.B. als meine Mentorin, damit ich die Regeln und die Art der erlaubten Änderungen verstehen und sinnvolle Beiträge zu verfassen lerne? Das würde mich unheimlich freuen, denn ich würde so gerne lernen, hier mitzuarbeiten! Dank und liebe Grüße Nachtstern4 Nachtstern4 (Diskussion) 13:10, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Spam Eck 05:32, 18. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ich hasse sailor neptun Sailor V war aufeinmal da Sailor merkur hätte wirklich böse werden sollen Chibiusa mag ich auch nicht Ihr lover ist ein einhorn Die three lights hab ich auch immer gehasst Mamoru ist in sailormooncrystal böser als böse Sailor mars hab ich immer mit sonem typ geshippt, aber der war filler Die shitennou und von blackmoon sind episch MamoruXSailorPluto Sailor pluto wohnte praktisch bei denen im keller (in dem schloss) und dann stand die auch noch auf den Sailor uranus (haruka) ist der mann Jetzt wisst ihr Bescheid mit saftigen Grüßen Niime♡♡♡}} Hallo Mew! Selbstverständlich kann es gelöscht werden, ich möchte das Wikia auch nicht vermüllen. Vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis! MfG, 06:12, 4. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Dankeschön^^ Ist sehr lieb von dir. 09:47, 4. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Oh, da werd' ich ja gleich schon ganz rot^^ Danke. Und wenn du noch mehr Auftritte bei den Charakteren ergänzt hast, kannst du mir gern Bescheid sagen! MfG, 10:36, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mew! Könntest du bitte das Bild Datei:Linkpfeil.jpg entfernen? Ich wollte es eigentlich als Link für meine Disk. in der Siggi benutzen, hat aber leider nicht funktioniert. Das wäre sehr nett von dir! PS: Ich hab' schon 3 Artikel auf Rechtschreibung geprüft, es fehlt jetzt nur noch Schwarzkralle. 17:07, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Vielen lieben Dank! Jetzt kann jeder drauf losklicken :D *klick* 18:59, 5. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Schilfschweif Hallo Mew! Ich habe den Auftritt bei Streifensterns Bestimmung vervollständigt und auf Rechtschreibung überprüft. Jetzt fehlen dem Artikel nur noch die Referenzen, dann müsste er fertig sein. Aber wo fehlen die Referenzen? Sind sie nicht schon alle im Artikel beinhaltet? MfG, 11:14, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Okay, verstanden. Danke für den Hinweis! 13:34, 6. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Verleihung des Abzeichens "exzellent" Hallo Mew! Weißt du, wann das Abzeichen "exzellent" an einen Artikel verliehen wird? Dir einen schönen Tag noch! 07:04, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Dieses "Abzeichen" sieht so aus: Es wird an einen Artikel verliehen, wenn er vollkommen ist. Jetzt weißt du es, aber komischerweise wurde das "Abzeichen" noch an gar keinen Artikel verliehen. MfG 10:31, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Mew! Ich möchte dich auf gar keinen Fall nerven, aber hast du schon ein paar Auftritte bei manchen Katzen erledigt? Ich möchte nicht zu aufdringlich sein, wenn das so ist, sage mir bitte Bescheid. Ich hoffe, bei dir herrscht gutes Wetter draußen! MfG, 10:35, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Thunder and Shadow Hallo LittleMew Also auf der HC Seite war eine Leseprobe bis Kapitel 3, daher ist das alles :D und ich denke es ist richtig. -- 11:29, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Re: Bilder Morgenröte Hier sind die Bilder :D Ich hoffe das geht so 15:16, 27. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Nr.1Nr. 2 Kleine Frage:) Kannst du mir irgendwie erklären, wie man ein fertiges Character-Art-Bild auf die Character-Art-Diskussions-Seite hinzufügt? Bei mir kommt immer: Du hast versucht, ein verbotenes Bild hochzuladen oder so. Kannst du mir helfen? sorry LG Sonniii (Diskussion) 14:45, 29. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Aber da das in den Richtlinien steht, darf ich bei meiner erfundenen "Sonnenpfote" eine Tigerung zeichnen?? Weil zuhause habe ich eine Katze, die ''genau ''so aussieht, und diese ist getigert. Danke im Vorraus LG Nervensäge Sonniii (Diskussion) 08:13, 30. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Aber wenn ich ein CA erstellt habe, heißt es da xcf. Wie kann ich das zu png werden lassen? Lg Sonniii (Diskussion) 18:16, 30. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Schneepelz ~ Kriegerin Hallo mal wieder, hier ist die Nervensäge XD ich habe das CA bild wegen schneechen geändert, jetzt ist kein thumb oder left mehr da:3 ist es jetzt wieder "unabgelehnt"?^^ Sonniii (Diskussion) 16:09, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC)